Barbarian
Back to Classes Barbarian Barbarians are exactly what's on the label: Barbarians. They fight with wild abandon and rage, as opposed to the fighter's disciplined and trained style. They tend to use big melee weapons, preferring to be up close and personal with their kill, but ranged weapons aren't completely out of the question. They're also super tough. Prerequisites Barbarians cannot be lawful. If a Barbarian becomes lawful, they lose the ability to rage/fury/frenzy and Indomitable Will, but keep any other abilities they have gained, and cannot level up as a Barbarian anymore. In order to gain rage back and continue leveling as a barbarian, they must become nonlawful again. Barbarians also cannot have higher than average Intelligence for their race (for example, the dragonborn barbarian on the right must have an intelligence score of 20 or less, while a human must have 10 or less). If they raise their intelligence score above this (note that temporary enhancements from spells, potions, equipment and the like does not count towards this cap. Other corner cases from forced intelligence raising or similar may also be exempt on a case-by-case basis), they do not lose any abilities, but can no longer gain any more barbarian levels unless their score goes back down. Players may choose to purposely lower their Intelligence score for the purpose of taking this class at first level if they so desire, but recieve no benefit in return. To clarify, If the character you rolled has too high of an intelligence score to take this class at generation, you may lower it to whatever score you want so you meet the prerequisites. You may not lower your intelligence after character generation "just because" in order to take this class for some bonuses. Hit Die d12 Skill Points 4 + Intelligence modifier Proficiencies Weapons: All simple and martial weapons Armor: Light and medium armors Shields: Small and large shields. Base Attack +1/level Saves Fortitude: +1/2 levels, +2 at first level. Reflex: +1/3 levels Will: +1/3 levels. Specials 'Level 1' : Fast Movement - Barbarians gain +10' to movement speed when not wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load. : Illiteracy - Barbarians can't read or write. : Rage - Go into a rage that grants a +4 to Strength and Constitution, and lasts for a number of rounds equal to 1/5 your newly increased Constitution modifier, rounded up (minimum 1 round). Once Rage ends, you become fatigued. You cannot enter Rage if fatigued. : Massive Weapon Proficiency - Barbarians can use massive weapons, gained as a bonus feat. Level 2 : Thick Skin 1 - Gain Damage Reduction 1/-. 'Level 3' : Toughness - Gained as a bonus feat. 'Level 4' : Improved Rage - As Rage, but +8 Strength and Constitution. Replaces Rage. 'Level 5' : Thick Skin 2 - DR 3/- Level 6 : Powerful Warrior - +2 to Strength and Constitution. 'Level 7' : Thick Skin 3 - DR 5/- 'Level 8' : Greater Rage - As Improved Rage, but lasting twice as long. Replaces Improved Rage. 'Level 9' : Toughness - Gain the next feat in the tree as a bonus feat. 'Level 10' : Heavy Weapons Guy - Barbarians gain +5 to attacks and damage when using heavy or massive type weapons. 'Level 11' : Thick Skin 4 - DR 10/- per level 'Level 12' : Mighty Rage - As Greater Rage, but +1 to Str and Con per level. Replaces Greater Rage. 'Level 13' : Powerful Warrior - +2 to Str and Con. 'Level 14' : Indomitable Will - Gain a +1 bonus per level on Will saves against mind affecting effects. 'Level 15' : Thick Skin 5 - DR 15/- per level 'Level 16' : Fury - As Mighty Rage, but +2 to Str and Con. per level. Replaces Mighty Rage. 'Level 17' : Toughness - Gain the next feat in the tree as a bonus feat. 'Level 18' : Battle-Scarred - Replaces Thick Skin, DR 1/- per level 'Level 19' : Quick-Step - Your 5-foot step allows you to move 30' instead. 'Level 20' : Frenzy - As Fury, but can activated anytime during combat (but only during combat), doesn't cause fatigue upon end, and lasts until combat ends. Does not replace Fury, so you may use Fury like normal, but you cannot frenzy if fatigued, so if you go into a fury you will not be able to frenzy afterwards until you rest. To make a little more clear, you can activate both Frenzy and Fury at the same time for double bonuses, but once fatigue sets in from Fury, you can do neither again until you rest. : Heavy Artillery - As Heavy Weapons Guy, but +10 to attacks and damage. Replaces Heavy Weapons Guy. Specials past Level 20 Bonus Toughness feat every 10 levels starting at level 30, so at level 30, 40, 50, 60, etc.